censoredshowsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Kingdom
The United Kingdom is a country in the southern part of the world, and it makes edits on 2 shows which are regular show and daffy duck The edits made in the United Kingdom are listed below. Regular Show Pilot *The Pilot episode of the series was censored when shown on the UK Cartoon Network website. When Benson told Mordecai and Rigby that they would be fired, "fired" was changed to "grounded". This edit was done for unknown reasons. The Power *When Rigby tells Mordecai that Skips is going to be pissed, "pissed" is changed to "miffed". *When Benson says that The Power is "stupid keyboard crap", "stupid keyboard crap" is changed to "dumb keyboard crud". *When Mordecai and Rigby sing, "Don't look at our crotches while we synchronize our watches!", is edited out, making their song go - "Using The Power in your face, sending you back to your place", then they make robotic beeping noises. Just Set Up the Chairs *When Rigby tells Mordecai that Benson is going to drop his "balls", "balls" is changed to "gumballs". Caffeinated Concert Tickets *When Benson tells Mordecai and Rigby to "help me pick up my gumballs, you morons!", "morons" is changed to "idiots". *When the Fist Pump commercial says that Fist Pump is going to "rock your 11 to 15 year old pants off!", is changed to "rock your 11 and 15 year old jeans off", with the line adding "jeans" and "and". This edit was done for unknown reasons. *Mordecai saying "You're lucky I care about lady pecs", was cut . *When Rigby is about to fall asleep and says "crap" it is changed to "crud". Death Punchies *When Rigby tells Sensai that he has a "crappy mullet", "crappy" is changed to "cruddy". *When Rigby tells Pops that his "pepperonis are roasting down here", "pepperonis" is changed to "chest hairs". Free Cake *When Benson tells Mordecai and Rigby if that they are lying to him about the cake, "you morons will be on dish duty for the next 6 months!", "morons" is changed to "idiots". *When Mordecai tells Rigby that Benson is always going to be "pissed", "pissed" is changed to " ballistic". *The scene where Benson says "hit the lights, it's almost 8 PM", and then Muscle Man saying "Skips is going to be so surprised!", is kept in, but all dialouge in that scene afterwards is edited out, making that scene end with Muscle Man's latter line. Meat Your Maker *When Mordecai tells Rigby that he had "pissed him off", "pissed" is changed to "ticked". *When Rigby tells Mordecai that "while you were dead, I found these talking hot dogs!", "dead" was changed to "unconscious" . Grilled Cheese Deluxe *In the "Ostrich Thing With the Balls" video, after the Ostrich swings the bat, the video ends, and it makes the viewers confused as to why Rigby is laughing. The Unicorns Have Got to Go *The whole flashback scene with the Unicorns and the ladies is cut, making the scene go straight to Mordecai's line, "Actually that would be pretty awesome, guys". Prank Callers *On two different instances when Mordecai and Rigby say "crap", "crap" is replaced with "crud". *The master Prank Caller saying "poop a duke" was cut Rigby's Body *All instances of the word "turd", "turd" is changed to "plank". Mordecai and the Rigbys *At the concert, when Benson says "Holy crap", "crap" is changed to "crud" Ello Gov'nor *When Mordecai shouts "Holy crap, it's real!", "holy crap" is changed to "oh man, dude". *When Mordecai tells Rigby that he is "screaming like a frigging maniac", "frigging" is changed to "flipping". It's Time *The scene where Rigby shows Mordecai the Pajama Sisters 2 video is cut. Peeps *When Mordecai says "crap" after seeing the cameras, "crap" is changed to "crud". My Mom *When Rigby tells Benson that Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost are "turds", "turds" is changed to "planks". Party Pete *When Muscle Man says that a party needs "guests with breasts and mine don't count" is changed to "chicks" *When Party Pete's crotch is shown, it is changed to him foot tapping. Temp Check *When the muscular biker plays a harmonica through his rear end, it is changed to him playing some kazoos through his nose. Really Real Wrestling When the manager says "What, do you think I'm a moron?", "moron" is changed to "dummy". The Night Owl *When Muscle Man says, "I can't wait to shove a key into that!", is changed to "I can't wait to spin donuts in that!". Over the Top *The beginning flashback scene with Rigby in the hospital is cut . *At the scene where McHooligan's is first shown (this is the beginning of the episode in the UK, due to the above edit), the name "McHooligan's" was removed off of the building. *When Muscle Man shouts, "McHooligan's, round two!", "McHooligan's" is changed to "family restaurant", and "Family Restaurant" is the name of a restaurant seen in the future episode. *When Hi Five Ghost shouts "Shotgun" to get in the passenger's seat, it is muted though his mouth is still shown moving. *When Death shoots spit into Rigby's mouth to revive him, it is changed to him shooting a green Laser at him. = Slam dunk *When the close-up on Margaret's backside is shown, it is changed to a close-up of Margaret herself with tailfeathers . = = = Daffy Duck Super Why! Category:United Kingdom Edited Category:Countries Category:Regulär show Category:Super why! Category:Daffy Duck